Alone
by Night Lily
Summary: Night Lily is a 12-year-old with some peculiar problems, like her being blue. Feeling like a freak was common occurance until meeting up with another mutant causes her to rethink herself.
1. Chapter 1

As she walked through the halls of the building, she kept her eyes down and her head covered. Living at the school for months without being noticed had taken a lot of work. She liked the Professor and Dr. Grey, but now that Dr. Grey was gone and the Professor had other things to do, she just did her best to not stand out. Being a shape-shifter was easy, but being a shape-shifter with telepathic abilities was hard. Dr. Grey had been helping her, but now she wasn't around anymore. Finding out before everyone else had been one of the hardest parts. As soon as the jet landed, she knew. At 12, she knew a lot of things that made her life difficult. She had never learned how to fully control her powers, so that, at times, she could hear people's thoughts as easily as if they were talking to her. She knew about what had happened at Alkaline Lake, and it scared her. She also knew about the new mutant, Nightcrawler, and how Pyro had left with Magneto.  
  
Lily had never really liked Pyro. He always seemed so negative, and he would always stare at her, but with her purple hair and sky-blue skin, it was hard for anyone not to stare. Her skin could change colors, though, sometimes against her will. She had found that, thankfully, she got darker at night. It had helped her a lot, not that she couldn't just shape shift if she was in danger, which is what she decided to do now.  
  
She shifted into the form of a normal human, with pale pink skin, and went outside, keeping her head down. Going down the steps, there were a lot of the older students around, Rogue, Bobbie, Jubilee, Kitty, Peter, and some others. Lily was always scared to be around them. Not that she thought they would hurt her, but their friendships startled her. She had never had a friend in her life. Everyone had always feared her purple hair, blue skin and bright yellow eyes. Everyone, that is, but the people here. The other mutants. As she passed by, Rogue called her.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" Turning around, she saw that Rogue was sitting with Bobbie. They always seemed to be together now a days."  
  
"Hey, Rogue."  
  
"Where ya off to?"  
  
"I don't know, just felt like going outside."  
  
"Hey, Jamie and Delia are going out later, maybe to the mall. I'm driving, wanna come?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I have some schoolwork to do." At this, Rogue stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"I know you don't really want to, but you should really try to make some friends. There are a lot of nice people here, and we all want to help you." Lily knew she was trying to help. She was thinking about how hard it was for her to make friends when she first came, and how she really hadn't wanted to talk to anyone but Logan and Bobbie.  
  
"I appreciate the gesture, but I think I'll just hang out here." With that, Lily turned and walked over to the wooded area of the garden. She quickly assumed her original form and jumped up into a tree, frantically trying to see how far up she could climb. Her t-shirt and jeans got in her way, but she continued to climb. This was when she felt free, climbing. She finally got as close to the top of the tree as she could. She stretched out on a branch and stared up at the sunset. At times like these, her thoughts drifted to her family. They had raised her in spite of her obvious differences. They had tried their best, but, as Lily found out the night before she left, the night she found out she could read minds, they were not her real parents. They had adopted her and given her the name Brittany. Her real name was Night Lily. Her mother had abandoned her at a hospital when she was 2 months old where Mrs. Jenson, her adopted mother, was working as a nurse at the time. When Lily found out, she packed a bag and left, heading towards New York. The Professor found her and sent Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey to get her. The hardest thing about living at the school was knowing that Dr. Grey knew who her mother was, but didn't tell anyone. Lily had found out by accident, but Dr. Grey had quickly put up a block to prevent her from getting any more information than that. The secret of her parents, close enough to reach for a time, had drown with Dr. Grey in Alkaline Lake.  
  
All at once, she realized two things. One, she was crying, and two, she was not alone. Someone was on the branch behind her, trying very hard to be quiet. She quickly turned and was surprised to see two yellow eyes watching her. Startled, she jumped back. The branch she was on came out from under her and she was falling. Suddenly, there was someone holding her, and then they were on the ground. She was shaking, scared to death. She looked up to see the same two yellow eyes looking at her. It was dark by now, and it was cold.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Lily concentrated on getting the world to stop spinning, suddenly realizing that this was Nightcrawler. She had not actually seen him yet, so he had taken her off guard. Looking at her arms, she realized that she was almost the exact same shade of blue as he was. This scared her. She had never met anyone that looked like her, and she was taken aback at how much he had scared her. She stood up, shook the dirt off of her, and looked at him again.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I was supposed to be inside a while ago. It's late, so." With that she went inside and ran to her room. Once there, she changed and jumped into bed, being careful not to wake anyone.  
  
"How could he look like me," she wondered. The thought of anyone being like her was frightening. She held up her arms and looked at them. They were definitely blue. She wanted to cry. Every night for as long as she could remember, she would look at herself to see if the nightmare was still real. Tonight was the same as always, although now, she took comfort that she was not alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really like this character, so if you like her too, let me know so I'll write more chapters, lol. Ok, now for the show.  
  
Waking up at the school was always interesting. Rogue was usually the first one up, so she had the responsibility of waking up all the other girls in the room. Every morning she thought of a different way of making sure everyone got out of bed. Usually it involved throwing soft objects or a sudden, unannounced pillow fight. This morning, after being out at the mall so late with Jamie and Delia, the only thing she could come up with was poking her victims with a clothes hanger. This morning, Lily missed out on that action, being already awake. Sitting on the window seat, she could see the garden and the forest behind the mansion. After quickly dressing, she ran downstairs and got in line for breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Lily, did you see the new guy? He looks like you, only he's old and he's a guy!" Jackson Tambit had the worse sense of timing ever. Although he was her age, about the only one in the school as young as her, Lily had never been able to really connect with the boy. After all, he looked normal and had a power that was REALLY easy to hide. He could sense when there were other mutants around. Dr. Grey and Professor had been working to see if he had any other psychic abilities, but at present, nothing had been discovered.  
  
"Jackson, why don't you go steal Jubilee's hair brush again? Maybe the Professor won't be around to save you when she tries to fry you."  
  
"Aw, why do you have to be like that? You know, we're the only 12 year olds here. We could at least be friends, you know?"  
  
"Jackson, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mean to you, I just.I don't know. I think it would be cool for us to be friends, as long as you don't make fun of the way I look."  
  
"Hey, I'm cool with that! I think you look cool! I wish I had stronger powers. All I can do around here is state the obvious."  
  
"Don't sweat it. I bet your powers will come in handy. Oh! And the Professor did say that he's pretty sure you'll become a full on telepathic!"  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool. Well, see ya later." With that, Jackson went to sit with Peter and some of the other guys.  
  
Lily looked around the room and was suddenly aware that someone was watching her. She turned just in time to see those yellow eyes watching her again. It was Nightcralwer. He was in line to get his breakfast. Lily quickly walked over to an empty table and sat down. She poked her eggs and decided that she really wasn't that hungry. She was getting ready to leave when he walked up to the table.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Not at all." Lily wanted to get to know this guy a little better, but she was definitely scared of what she might find out.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I shouldn't have been outside after curfew."  
  
"So, what is your name?"  
  
"Night Lily. Everyone calls me Lily, though."  
  
"That's very beautiful. It is fitting that someone so beautiful have such a beautiful name." If Lily could have blushed, she would have. "What were you doing outside so late?" he asked.  
  
"I like to climb trees. I climb that one and sit on the top branch and watch the sunset sometimes. What about you?"  
  
"I was in the circus in Europe. I like to practice in trees. They're much harder to swing and jump on, because of the leaves. They're good to practice on."  
  
"That's cool. So, you can teleport. I bet that's fun."  
  
"Yes, it can be fun sometimes. What about you? What is your gift?"  
  
"I can shape shift and read minds."  
  
"Wow, that must be fun. Do you ever stay in disguise just for fun?"  
  
"All the time. I like it when I don't look so weird. I mean, it's really hard when I go out, if I stay like this. I get a lot of stares and stuff. Before I got my powers, I still looked like this. My family sent me to school so that I could make friends, but it never really worked. People were always afraid of me."  
  
"Yes, I know how that is. Even in the circus, there would always be someone that didn't like mutants and would boo all the way through my act. I guess I kind of got used to it, though. So, tell me about your family."  
  
"Well, the people that raised me aren't really my parents. They found me when I was little. My real mom had left me at a hospital because she didn't want me. I never met her, or met any other mutants till I came here."  
  
"How sad. I had a similar experience. My mother left me at a monastery in Germany. I never knew what it was like to have a mother. I was cared for growing up, though. They were very good to me." Looking at the time, Lily realized that she had a history lesson with Ms. Munroe in 5 minutes.  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you. I've got to go to class now. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye." With that, Lily left the dining hall and went to class, hoping today wouldn't be too demanding. Being a 12 year old in school with high school students was hard, but they helped her a lot. Once she got to class, she sat down at the front of the room and concentrated on keeping up with the lesson, but in the back of her mind was a thought, a vision, that would not go away. 


	3. Chapter 3

After History, Lily had math with Peter. Because she was so young and the courses she had to take were so simple, the older students taught her a lot of her subjects. After an hour of math with Peter and an hour of science with Bobbie, Lily got to go to lunch. Walking into the dining hall, Lily realized that Jackson was sitting all by himself. After quickly getting her lunch, she walked over to sit with him.  
  
"Is anybody sitting here?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned for her new friend.  
  
"I got in a fight with Jacob last night."  
  
"You did? Why?" Jacob could be a little weird at times, but Lily had never seen him do anything that could start a fight.  
  
"He kept waking me up. He was pacing all over the place, since he doesn't sleep. The Professor has been really strict about him walking around the mansion alone at night, so he basically just sits in the room all night. He was making noise and I just cracked."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, and that's not the weirdest part. Ever since then, weird things have been happening."  
  
"What kind of weird things?"  
  
"Well, first off, when we got caught fighting, Peter drug us to the Professor's office. On the way there, we passed by the rec room and when I blinked, the TV turned on."  
  
"Wait a minute, when YOU blinked? I thought Jacob was the only on that did that."  
  
"Yeah, well, Peter chewed him out for it, but he says he didn't do it."  
  
"Maybe your powers are evolving."  
  
"I thought so, too, then, after talking to Bobby this morning at breakfast, I went to drink my orange juice and it was frozen."  
  
"Wow. Have you talked to anyone? The professor?"  
  
"No, I think he's still a little mad that he had to get up at 2 o'clock this morning to deal with me."  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd talk to him. Soon."  
  
"Woah," Jackson said, in a low voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have an English test with Rogue, and you didn't study."  
  
"What?! Woah, wait, how did you know that?!"  
  
"I think I get it!! I'm absorbing other people's powers! After concentrating on being mad at Jacob, I got his. After talking to Bobby, I got his! Now, after talking to you, I can read minds!"  
  
"Wait, can you still do Jacob's thing, or did it wear off?"  
  
"It must have worn off. Bobby's too, cause my food is still hot. I'll bet after I go away from you, I won't be able to read minds anymore."  
  
"Hold on, do you think this is like what Rogue does?"  
  
"No, it can't be! I mean, if it was, I'd have had to touch you and you'd be in a coma!"  
  
"Wow. You need to go see the Professor. Blow off the English test. I'll cover for you."  
  
"Ok, see ya," and he left. The thought of Jackson reading her mind didn't little well with Lily. She quickly finished off the last of her Jello and went outside. She had half an hour before her test and she needed to clear her head. Walking through the park, she practiced changing into the people she saw. She still had not gotten voices down, so it was always funny when she looked like Logan and sounded like herself. Walking over to the lake, she looked into the water. Her reflection was currently that of Kitty. She changed back to her normal self and decided to try something. She changed the color of her skin to a normal pink, then her hair to a light brown. Last, she changed her eyes to a lilac color. Looking at herself, she realized that this as what she wanted to look like. The reflection wavered as her tears caused ripples in the water. She quickly stood up and wiped her face with her hand-her normal, pink hand. She changed back to her regular form and began walking back towards the mansion.  
  
So much pain, so sad.  
  
It was a thought. Someone was spying on her. She stopped walking and angrily walked to a tree and leaned against it. Concentrating on the voice, she realized that her watcher was actually Kurt. She looked straight up and was met with a nervous, embarrassed smile.  
  
"You can come down, I'm not that mad," she called up. Immediately, he was in front of her, on the ground.  
  
"Dude, that really freaks me out."  
  
"Sorry. It's easier than trying to climb down with a tail, though."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. So, do you usually make a habit out of spying on people?"  
  
"No, just you."  
  
"Well, that's kind of freaky really."  
  
"Well, you just seem so sad all the time. I thought you could use some cheering up. Then, when I saw you all alone, I realized you needed to be alone."  
  
"Why are you worried about me?"  
  
"Because we are in the same boat, so to speak. Neither of us can go anywhere without being stared at. You, on the other hand, are constantly tempted with being able to just morph into some other person and remain there forever. But if you do that, you will loose part of yourself. I want to make sure that you don't feel the need to take such drastic measures."  
  
"You just met me. You're assuming an awful lot."  
  
"Well, I suppose I am. But then again, maybe I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"How do you keep from thinking about it? About how different you are? I mean, look at us! We're blue! Like a crayon!"  
  
"Well, another thing is I have faith. You do not. I know that there is a God and he made me this way for a reason, maybe just to meet and help you."  
  
"So, you have faith ion some thing that you've never seen. You've never seen it, you've never touched it, there is no proof it exists, yet you believe it's there! How?"  
  
"Some of the best things in life can not be touched or seen. Love, music, a cool breeze on a hot day. You can't see it, but you can see what it does. I cannot see God, but I can see the flowers, the clouds, all of His creation. If He didn't love us or think about our well being, why would he have allowed me to live when I was abandoned? You could easily ask the same question."  
  
This conversation was getting a little too heavy for Lily and she realized that she was late for the test.  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Alright. It was nice talking to you." Lily didn't reply as she walked back to the mansion. A/N-I wanna thank all you awesome peeps that have been sending me revues and apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up. My word program was not being nice and kept shutting down while I was typing. ANYWAY, I've gotten a lot of emails about this being a "Mary Sue" story. I don't know what that means, so if one of you really nice people could fill me in, I'd REALLY appreciate it. Also, in this story, I am not Night Lily. I took Night Lily as my pen name because, after I thought it up for the character, I got jealous and stole it for me. Um, I think that's it. Oh, and don't stress out over the whole thing lining up with the movie/comic book/shows. I've done my homework and, hopefully, it will line up with everything very nicely. I think that's it! Thanks, y'all! 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of her afternoon was pretty uneventful. She didn't get into a lot of trouble with Rogue because Jackson didn't show up for the test either. After all of her classes were done, Lily decided to go to her room to study. On her way there, she bumped into Logan.  
  
"Lily, the Professor wants to speak to you. Pretty soon, he sounded like."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"He didn't say." Lily's palms were sweating as she walked to the Professor's office. Once there, she waited outside until the door slowly opened and Jackson stepped out.  
  
"Hey," was all he said.  
  
"Am I in trouble?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Logan told me the Professor wanted to see me but didn't say why."  
  
"Well, he didn't tell me anything." Just then, the Professor called her in.  
  
"Good luck," Jackson told her as she walked into the office.  
  
"Lily, nice to see you. Won't you have a seat?"  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"To answer your question, you are not in trouble. Some information has been made available to me that pertains to you."  
  
"What kind of information?" Lily asked skeptically.  
  
"I know that Dr. Grey knew who your mother was. I am also aware that you almost discovered that information as well. We recently discovered a book of Dr. Grey's patient notes and in it was the information about your mother."  
  
"You mean, you know who she is?"  
  
"Yes." Lily sat in stunned silence. She had since convinced herself that such information would never become available and had accepted it. This twist in events was unexpected.  
  
"Who is she?" Lily finally asked.  
  
"A mutant named Mystique. We have encountered her many times. She is an associate of Magneto's. She has even broken into Cerebro before, several months ago."  
  
"Wait, so my mom is a bad guy?"  
  
"In a way of speaking, yes. She is a fighting for a worthy cause, freedom for mutants, but in the wrong way. She is a member of the group that believes all normal humans should be destroyed." Lily sat, trying to soak it all in. It was almost too much.  
  
"Lily, it isn't like that," The Professor blurted out. Lily had almost forgotten that he was a telepath, like her. "Her beliefs do not reflect on you. Just because she is a 'bad guy' doesn't make you one."  
  
"You're not telling me everything."  
  
"You're very perceptive. I have told you all you need for now. If you have any questions, I'll answer them with the understanding that there are some things you must discover for yourself."  
  
"Thank you, sir." With that, Lily got up in a daze and left the room. Logan entered a few moments later.  
  
"So you told her that we found a notebook. I didn't know you lied to students so easily."  
  
"This is a delicate situation. I promised all parties involved that I would handle this delicately."  
  
"You know, the report said she had two sons, but no daughter was reported."  
  
"Well, mistakes are made every day."  
  
"How does Kurt feel about all this?" Logan asked, quizzically.  
  
"He asks that we watch her closely. She may run."  
  
"I've got that taken care of. She couldn't leave if she wanted to."  
  
"Good. Then our work is done for now."  
  
A/N-Dun dun dun!! I know this was kind of a short chapter, with all the dialogue; I'll make it up to y'all. Oh, and questions have been raised about Kurt's accent. I figured everyone would assume that his accent was there, but I guess not. Sorry about the confusion. He has an accent and it is very thick, but I'll tell you that if I were to try and sit down and figure out the phonetic spelling for everything he says, it would take a long time, so you guys can just use your imaginations. Thanks for all the reviews. Let me know how you like the way the story is going. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it, but I think it would be cool to see her go all the way through High School, depending, of course, on X3 and all. Well, se y'all next time! 


End file.
